


Onegaishimasu

by Fluffhd



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fingering, Fisting, Just a drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6965491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffhd/pseuds/Fluffhd





	Onegaishimasu

Hanzo squirmed as the fourth finger moved in beside the third, his ass stretched as far as it surely could go by now. It hurt, it burned, but when McCree twisted his index finger just right, Hanzo’s vision went blurred.

He tried to beg, try to ask for more, for anything. To go slower, or faster, or whatever would finish this. He needed to cum so badly. Biting into his lower lip, Hanzo drew blood.

“O-o-o-negai shi-” Hanzo tensed when McCree began to wiggle his thumb in as well, adding more girth and Hanzo tried to buck his hips. He was unable to stand the pressure, the burning of how he was stretched around McCree’s hand, now considering forming a fist.

“O-negai s-sh-shimasssssss-!” Hanzo peaked, his body going perfectly taut and then falling limp onto the bed sheet, his cock dripping steadily and smearing on the blankets.

McCree slowly withdrew his hand, one finger at a time, and rolled Hanzo gently over, reveling in the man’s disheveled and sweat soaked appearance.

He especially liked the twitches of pleasure still running through each limb.


End file.
